Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an uninterruptable power supply system, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an uninterruptable power supply system with function of energy saving and longer battery life.
Description of Related Art
At present, the system stability of electronic equipment is required higher and higher. Thus, an uninterruptable power supply system is applied in electronic equipment to ensure the power supply stability of electronic equipment.
Generally, when the external AC power supplies power nominally, the AC power is directly inputted to the load and the transformer of the uninterruptable power supply system. If determining that the power capacity of the battery drops during this period, the AC power can be converted into a DC current for charging the battery until the power capacity of the battery is full. However, once an irregularity or outage of the AC power is detected, the DC power stored in the battery can be converted into an AC power and supply the AC power to the load, so as to realize uninterruptible power.
Although the battery can be charged by the conversion through the transformer and the system can make the battery power maintain its full power capacity, but maintain of full power capacity of the battery will cause consumption of power. Moreover, the battery life is also affected if the charging times of the battery are excessive.